Calm Before the Storm
by loveyoualways21
Summary: Anyone who thinks the Originals are Mystic Falls biggest problem obviously have yet to meet Cordelia Halliwell...until now. When she shows up secrets will be brought to light, romance will bloom, and more lies will circulate creating even more secrets.


_This is my first ever TVD fanfic! After the Season 3 finale I realized that the only way I can bare to watch next season is if I create my own OC for Damon. And, therefore, this story was born! If everything goes how I plan, then this story will become a trilogy and maybe even more than a trilogy. But, for now we have to get through **Calm Before the Storm**. So, this starts around 3x13, "Bringing Out the Dead," and will somewhat follow the plot of the rest of the season with different plots that I throw in here and there. I really hope that you'll all give it a chance!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot ideas that I use from the show. I only own my OC, Cordelia Halliwell._**

**_Prologue_**

Two years. Two long, long years. It had already been two long, long years since Mystic Falls had last been corrupted by, Cordelia Halliwell, the girl who had caused so much trouble that she'd been dubbed Mystic Falls' resident bad girl and trouble maker by the young age of 12. Before her Mystic Falls hadn't seen trouble, literally, since the mid 1900's. She had created a whole new definition of troublemaker during her time in Mystic Falls. But, just as fast as it all started it all ended.

After years of trouble in Mystic Falls it had all come to an end one fateful night. A date gone wrong had left one boy dead and Cordelia on the run. She had been on the run not only from what she'd done, but also from herself. She hadn't meant to kill the guy, but she had, and she didn't know why it happened or how it happened. All she knew was that she needed to leave and she needed to leave before she could kill anyone else.

To the residents of Mystic Falls, Cordelia's departure was sudden, unexplainable, and a god send. Given her status before she left town no one other than her friends even gave a damn. After her disappearance her friends were on the hunt for answers no matter how much others were against the hunt. They had tried everything they could think of to get any information at all about Cordelia's disappearance, but nothing ever came up. It was as if Cordelia had never existed.

Little did they all know, that's exactly what Cordelia wanted. After running away she had soon discovered why and how she killed that guy, and it scared her. Everything she had known about herself was a lie. She was a danger to her friends and humans in general. Therefore, even though she really wanted to return to Mystic Falls she had kept herself as far away from Mystic Falls as she possibly could.

Cordelia had refused to put any of the friends that she'd grown up at risk of being killed. By her none-the-less. She had been staying away for their sake, even though she knew that they were all still bothered with her disappearance. She figured sooner or later something would happen that would make them forget about her. A year and a half later she was proved right.

Vampires came to town and restarted what Cordelia had invented. Trouble was once again taking over the town of Mystic Falls. However, this time was different. When Cordelia was the troublemaker of the town her friends were safe and no one was getting hurt. But, this time with the arrival of vampires her friends were the target. That didn't settle well with Cordelia, who had been keeping tabs on the town since she'd left.

When vampires had first arrived in Mystic Falls, Cordelia thought nothing of it. When her friend, Caroline, was turned into a vampire, Cordelia wanted to return to Mystic Falls, but couldn't because she was still too much of a danger to her other human friends. When her other friend, Elena, was first killed and then brought back to life in a sacrifice, again Cordelia wanted to return to Mystic Falls, but everything prevented her from doing so.

But, now two years after she first disappeared nothing was stopping her from returning and reclaiming the title that she so rightfully created and deserved. The Originals and other vampires were no longer gonna be the only life sucking supernatural beings in Mystic Falls. They weren't gonna be the hunters in Mystic Falls anymore either...they're gonna become the hunted.

**_So, there's the Prologue! Not much, but I decided I would start off with a little insight on Cordelia and what to expect of her character. Although, some words can and may just be deceiving. Anywho, if you liked it and want to read more, then please review and let me know!_**


End file.
